


Copper Red

by louise_lux



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: AU, Catboys, M/M, Prostitution, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise_lux/pseuds/louise_lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai is a shady businessman. Gojyo, a catboy, is presented to him as a gift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper Red

The club didn't have a name. It didn't need one. It couldn't be found in any directory, and new members were only ever invited on personal recommendation. A slender young woman with dark, glassy, unreadable eyes took his coat, then led him across a foyer to a black painted door. He watched her short, careful steps and the way her body moved under the bright red cheongsam. She didn't look like a prostitute, but then Hakkai always found it so hard to tell in places like this. Not that he made a habit of visiting such establishments. The high ceilings and the shadows made him think of the library in the city where his parents had lived. He'd always liked going there, to disappear into the long rows of books. This place had the same intense, concentrated hush. 

A chandelier glittered above them, its crystal sparkling white against the wood panelling and deep red walls. French, 1920s and really quite elegant, unlike the ugly reproduction chairs squatting toadlike next to the door, and the plaster shepherdess statues sprinkled about the place. Sato had probably picked those.

Hakkai adjusted his cuffs, touching his cufflinks for luck; a ridiculous habit, but one he couldn't bring himself to break. They were antique-- small whorls of black Murano glass. He'd picked them for himself after his first successful deal. As far as he knew, and he took trouble to know a lot, after all these years no one had yet noticed that those three Hockneys were as fake as Sato's bonhomie. 

The foyer had been paved with black and white marble, but the room he was lead to was carpeted with Persian rugs, woven in dark rusty red like the colour of dried blood. The room was large and softly lit, with shadows piling in its corners. Small groups of people occupied the sofas and chairs. Lamplight gleamed on diamonds, on polished wood and naked skin. There was some muted laughter, underlaid with low murmurs and soft moans. Tasteful. Dull. Sato was a shark in a suit, and what he had yet to realise was that Hakkai wasn't going to be making any deals with him, especially if he thought Hakkai could be impressed this easily. 

A young man wearing nothing but a sheen of sweat was draped over a sofa, moaning as he was penetrated. Hakkai could hear the faint slap of skin from here, could smell the alkaline scent of sex in the air. A woman with tumbling white-blonde hair was sliding her fingers inside herself, her knees spread on the rug, watched by a small audience of men and women. She had silver chains on her ankles and wrists and they clinked as she moved. She was beautiful, detached as she was from everyone around her. 

"Mr Sato is waiting for you in the blue room," the receptionist said in a low voice, gesturing towards another door in the far wall. 

She left, her steps making no sound at all. Hakkai took a deep breath and walked on, keeping to the edge of the room. One of the men stood, and the blonde girl closed her eyes and made no sound as she took his erection into her mouth. One of the other men groaned. Hakkai looked away.

Sato wasn't in the Blue Room.

"Sir, Mr Sato said to enjoy your evening," said a waiter, coming over with a tray.

He was had long legs and a smooth, lean chest. Under his small black apron he appeared to be completely naked. He handed Hakkai what turned out to be a perfectly mixed gin martini. "He hopes you will be pleased with your gift."

"My gift?"

The waiter only nodded, and left. Hakkai let smooth, cool liquid spread over his tongue. Sato hadn't mentioned any such thing to him this morning. The drink was bitter, with some faint taste of herbs, and the glass was chilly against his fingertips so he placed it on the small table at his elbow, then sat back in the deep armchair- cheap leather, too thin- and looked around. There was the same sprinkling of naked bodies, in groups of two or three of more, the same hush punctuated by moans and gasps. Hakkai was the only one sitting alone. He turned away one man's inquiring gaze with a sharp look. What was Sato planning? Did he really think Hakkai was going to want to expose himself- 

"Get your hands off me," he heard someone say, then. 

The voice was sharp and rang out loudly in the hush, along with a bang as the double doors at the end of the room were thrown open. Heads turned and there were one or two subdued cries of amazement. A tall, naked man strode in. He walked into the room and then stood, poised, hands on hips and a scowl on his face. Two large dark-suited men hurried after him, minders by the look of them. One of them had a swelling red bruise on his face; four knuckle marks in a row, like polka dots.

Hakkai sat up, staring. This wasn't a man. He had long, rough-cut hair. It was red, with the vivid richness of a porcelain glaze. His two guardians stood back, out of range of the tail, which curled and lashed about his feet. Fascinating. He had small, sleek cat ears, showing like black velvet through his hair. Round his long throat was strapped a collar, studded with diamonds. It glittered like fire when it caught the light. Behind him, the long, glossy black tail whipped across the floor, lashing down with a thud against the floor.

"Oh my god, it's a _catboy_ ," Hakkai heard someone squeak, before they were rapidly shushed.

"Gojyo," one of his minders said. The cat turned his head, glaring. "Mr Sato said to- "

"Fuck off," he said. "Just tell me who it is." He looked around. His eyes were deep orange-red, with elongated pupils. They were framed by long lashes. "I'm horny."

"That one," the minder said, and pointed at Hakkai.

Oh. Oh. Maybe Sato was cleverer than he'd thought. Hakkai put his glass down slowly and sat back, letting himself look. Before now, he'd assumed they were merely an urban legend. Strong, willful, hard to tame, ruled by their physical needs, even more so than the average human. Highly dangerous if angered. He wondered if this one had had its claws removed. 

"No touching," Gojyo hissed over his shoulder at his minders, one of whom had put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him forward. "Unless you want to lose an eye, pig-face. You're crowding me." 

They both backed off, almost stumbling in their rush to get away. Once the cat seemed satisfied, he turned his gaze on Hakkai. He tilted his chin up, looking Hakkai over for a few moments. White teeth when he smiled. They were sharp. 

"You're pretty," he said, in a soft voice. 

He stepped across the space between them, as slow and predatory as a real cat stalking a mouse. He was half hard already, heavy and thick between his thighs, and his penis swung as he moved. The diamonds at his throat, studded thickly into a slim black leather band, shot sparks everywhere in a display that was more about wealth than taste. Just the sort of thing Sato might pick. 

Hakkai swallowed, staring. He took a breath to gather his calm. "You're pretty too," he said. "Gojyo."

"Yeah," the cat said, with a sharp grin, slinking closer. "That's right. Call me by my name."

Hakkai could see the smooth long muscles under his skin flexing with each movement. The tail coiled about one leg, stroking, and as he got closer he trailed a hand down over his hip, sliding over sleek golden skin until his fingers found his cock. When he reached Hakkai's chair, it bobbed at his mouth level for one tantalising moment, then Gojyo dropped to his knees; a swift, graceful collapse. His tail coiled on the rug behind him.

"I wanna fuck you," he said, leaning forward to murmur in Hakkai's ear. His palms slid up Hakkai's thighs as he braced himself and Hakkai could smell the warm, clean scent of his skin and hair. It was an onslaught of sensation. "But first I'll suck your cock, baby."

Hakkai was dimly aware of the silence in the room and that the other guests were watching, but it was hard to pay attention to anything but the man in front of him. He wondered what the most appropriate response was, or if there even was one. Gojyo's palms were heating his skin. "Because Mr Sato wants you to?" he said, finally.

"What?" Gojyo's voice was flat. 

Hakkai felt the faint press of claws on his thighs as Gojyo's fingers dug in, piercing the fabric of his suit. Looking down he saw that they were not very long and they were rounded, not pointed. 

"Sato-- Okay, he's useful. Rich." Gojyo tossed his head and the diamonds sparkled. "But I do what I want, when I want." He leaned in again and wet his soft-looking pink lips. He had short white fangs, not much bigger than normal human eye teeth. "And I wanna do you. Now. That's what these places are for, aren't they? Sex with no strings." He stopped, sounding almost puzzled, like he genuinely wanted an answer. "I'm what people like you come here for."

"People like me? It's true. Mr Sato said you were my 'gift'."

Hakkai reached out to touch his hair, faintly amazed that Gojyo let him. It was soft and cool, like silk. Gojyo's fingers dug in harder, near to where Hakkai was clearly and undeniably hard. He made a low sound in his throat and pushed against Hakkai's hand.

"That's right," Gojyo murmured. "Whatever. As long as I get some, I'm cool."

Not quite human, a half-breed mutation. Yet whatever else he was, it was clear that Gojyo wasn't a fool. Would he let an idiot like Sato tell him what to do? Hakkai could see the intelligence behind his eyes, calculating and dangerous and clever. Potentially very useful, it occurred to him then. There was something else too; lust, direct and hot and shameless. 

"Why are we wasting time talking?" Gojyo said, and it was more than half plea.

His voice was husky and low. He was irresistible. Hakkai didn't even want to try, he realised. He was going to do this. His heart was pounding in his chest. He pushed his fingers into Gojyo's hair and reached out to touch Gojyo's shoulder. His skin was smooth, almost like marble, but warm instead of cold. 

"Because I like your voice," Hakkai said, taking a breath. "And if you're my gift, shouldn't you do what I want?"

"Yeah," Gojyo whispered. "I should. What do you want?"

He felt a little dizzy as he gently tugged Gojyo closer with a soft handful of hair, getting in return a flash of white teeth bared in a fierce grin. Gojyo was almost panting; sharp little gusts of warm breath over Hakkai's mouth. His palms moved up Hakkai's thighs. He flicked his tongue and licked across Hakkai's lips, the tip of it sliding in, just for a second. 

"That depends on what you'll do for me," Hakkai said, their lips almost touching. 

He felt Gojyo's soft laugh and had to kiss him again before Gojyo could even answer. His lips were as soft as they looked, opening under his as their tongues slid together. Gojyo groaned and surged closer, one hand sliding over Hakkai's cock, stroking it through his pants as he licked deep into Hakkai's mouth, hard and eager.

He was strong. His muscles flexed under Hakkai's hands as he stroked both hands down over his sides. Something curled around his ankle and it took him a few moment to realise it was Gojyo's tail. 

"Gojyo… Answer my question."

"Anything you want," Gojyo gasped, arching back. He pressed his forehead to Hakkai's, touching their noses together. Soft hair brushed against Hakkai's cheek. It was an odd and intimate little gesture. "I'm not gonna say no to you." 

He let his hands, across his back, down to his firm round buttocks. Gojyo made a low sound in his throat and arched his back. He slid a finger down between his cheeks; he was already slick. Hakkai pushed a fingertip inside and closed his eyes, imagining that tightness gripping him. Gojyo moaned into his mouth and tipped forward a little, swaying on his knees. He slid his finger in deeper and Gojyo clutched at his thighs, moaning.

"Tell me more," Hakkai said, pressing his lips to Gojyo's jaw.

"Fuck. I knew you'd be good," Gojyo growled., He kissed Hakkai so hard it was almost bruising, then pulled back. His hands were tugging and yanking at Hakkai's belt and zipper. "I'll take your cock in my mouth. You can fuck my throat," he said, and then had to stop when Hakkai kissed him. "You can flip me over, make me take it on my hands and knees. I'll sit on your cock and ride it. Yeah, I'll even beg for it, if that's what you want." He drew back, breathing hard. "Or do you want me to fuck you? You under me, on my cock, in front of all these pretty people. Maybe let some of them have a turn too." 

No. Yes. He might say yes to any of it, he thought. He tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. Sweat prickled all over his body and he wished they had a room to themselves. He wanted to take his clothes off. Cool air swirled around his cock as Gojyo took it out. They both moaned then, together, licking at each other's mouths, and it was hard not to simply thrust into his hand.

"Your mouth- " he gasped, staring at Gojyo's full, wet lips. "I want to see that."

Gojyo groaned as he slid his lips down onto Hakkai's cock. It was only then, tilting his head back to rest it on the chair, that Hakkai realised there was still an audience, unashamedly watching them- watching Gojyo. He must look very pretty from behind, bent over and balanced on his knees like that, his head working up and down. 

Gojyo curled his fingers into Hakkai's waistband, tugging his pants down so he could lick over Hakkai's balls. He nipped at the soft skin of Hakkai's inner thigh, then ran his tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip, flicking out lick up the beads of liquid that were forming on the slit. He felt the faintest touch of sharp teeth and then Gojyo's fist slid round the base of his cock. He began to stroke him as he sucked, hard and with a twist to it that seemed to melt all rational thought away.

"You taste good," Gojyo said, staring up at him with his glowing, almost freakish eyes. 

They were dazed and heavy lidded and the slit pupils were huge. The thin rim of iris was flecked with gold and deep dark red. He kissed and nuzzled against the shaft of Hakkai's cock, breathing hard, licking him a little, almost lazily. 

"I wanna bite you. Get more. Lick you all or over, or somethin'." He sounded faintly puzzled and very breathless. Hakkai let the head of his cock slip over his cheek and Gojyo butted closer. His eyes slid closed. "I want your come in my mouth."

His voice was low but Hakkai heard appreciative murmurs in the little crowd, saw hands moving. He realised with a small shock that a girl was on her knees in front of a man, sucking him, their posture an echo of themselves. 

"For a gift, you're very demanding," Hakkai whispered, failing to keep his voice steady.

He cupped Gojyo's jaw and drew his mouth down, tight and hot and so willing it was almost frightening. He could feel Gojyo's tongue working, could hear the barely audible moans he made. He slid his fingers into the coppery mass of his hair and his fingertips found the velvet rim of an ear. It was pointed, not round. Gojyo let Hakkai's cock slide out of his mouth and looked up at him. He flicked his tongue across the head once in a delicate wet stroke. Hakkai could feel his breath as it shivered over him. 

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Hakkai. "No." He clamped his hands on Gojyo's shoulders, pushing him back and off with an effort. Gojyo stared at him, his mouth open and wet. Hakkai couldn't wait. "But I want you. Now."

Gojyo blinked once, slowly, and then he was moving back so fast he almost fell sideways. 

"Yes. Yes," he hissed. "That. I want you too. So much."

He yanked Hakkai's pants down, letting them bunch around his ankles, then scrambled into his lap, planting a knee either side of his thighs, digging in a little, one hand on Hakkai's shoulder, gripping hard, the other yanking at Hakkai's collar and tie. He ground down into Hakkai's lap, moving his hips in a fluid circle. They both gasped at the press of hot skin. 

"Clothes. Why?" Gojyo whined, pressing his face to Hakkai's neck and sucking. "Take 'em off."

Hakkai ran his hands over his body, anywhere he could reach, up over his shoulders, his waist, chest, until his hands settled onto Gojyo's ass and pulled him closer. 

"Wait-- Gojyo-- I need to-- "

A opened tub of gel thunked quietly on the table next to him. He hadn't even heard anyone come near. He paused, blinking, a thread of faint shock worming through the bright, insistent need, but then Gojyo was writhing in his lap, fluid and graceful under his hands and thinking about . Gojyo's mouth moved across Hakkai's neck, over his jaw until their lips met, and he arched and tilted his hips, finding the right angle.

"Now. Do it now," he was whispering. 

He slicked himself, then slid a finger into Gojyo. Gojyo's teeth start to sink in. He cried into Hakkai's mouth when Hakkai pushed into him and dug his nails into Hakkai's skin. Hakkai ran a hand up his spine, then back down, hearing the cries stutter and fade into gasps. 

In theory Hakkai knew where they were, could imagine-- vividly-- what a good view everyone had of them, the precise conjunction of their bodies… the catboy getting fucked. He wondered if Gojyo cared, if he did this every night with someone Sato picked? 

But then he couldn't think about anything else, nothing but this, as Gojyo sank down onto him until the tight curves of his buttocks brushed Hakkai's bare thighs. He hissed and bit on Hakkai's lower lip, sucking it until it felt tender and swollen. He slipped an arm round Hakkai's shoulders, pushing it between the back of his neck and the chair, then slid the other one down between his thighs. Hakkai watched him stroke himself as he rocked into him. They found a rhythm, slow and steady. 

"Does it get you off, knowing everyone's watching us?" Gojyo asked, pressing the words almost to his mouth, licking over his lips. "That we're the entertainment?"

His hands whispered over Gojyo's skin in answer. Their bodies were making slick sounds and Gojyo's breathing was fast and trembling. All Hakkai could see was Gojyo's eyes, too close to focus, and his hair and his skin. It was easy to block out the room, to feel like they were almost in their own private space. He ran his hand up Gojyo's back again, feeling oddly protective, almost superstitious, as if his touch could ward off their gaze.

"Maybe. A little." He trailed his fingers down between Gojyo's cheeks, fingers sliding to where they joined, stroking over delicate skin until Gojyo groaned. "Just a little. I never expected-- oh-- this. You."

Gojyo's gasping laugh was almost as intoxicating as the way he twisted his hips then rose up on his knees and sat back down in one fluid, graceful flex. The room seemed to blur. He could feel sweat on his back and it was making his shirt stick to his skin. Gojyo was heavy on his thighs, pinning him in place, but he hardly felt it. He clung on to Gojyo's waist and pulled him down, closer, tighter into their own private bubble, sinking Gojyo more firmly onto his cock. 

"Yeah. Just-- Oh, like that. Fuck. You feel so good," Gojyo panted. 

He pressed his forehead to Hakkai's and they both looked down, watching Gojyo's fist as it worked around his cock. He moaned and thrust forward when Hakkai curled his hand there too, moving Gojyo's fingers up and down. He couldn't hear anyone speaking, no sounds. He didn't care. 

All Gojyo's muscles tensed just before he came, and all Hakkai could do was watch as he lost himself, shoulders curved forward and silent, staring down at Hakkai and holding his gaze even as his orgasm shook through him. He twisted on Hakkai's cock and spurted over their fingers, streaks of it landing on Hakkai's crushed and torn-open shirt. At the very end his eyes fluttered shut and he went limp, falling into Hakkai's arms like he'd fainted, his cheek pressed to Hakkai's and his fingers tangling in his hair.

"Gojyo… "

He made a small noise and shifted a little, squeezing down. "Nnnnh. Don't stop."

"I don't think I can," Hakkai whispered. 

He wrapped his arms round Gojyo's waist and pushed in, getting faster, until their skin slapped together and then he could hear the wash of excitement from the onlookers, could hear their voices and moans. Gojyo was pressed tight to his chest, kissing his face, his neck, teeth nipping at his ear, pliant and languid in his arms. It didn't take much. Only a few thrusts into his body, and when he came the room faded away again, fraying to shadows around the edges. Everything except Gojyo.

They stayed still for long minutes, with Gojyo propped against him. His breathing was slow and Hakkai wondered if he was asleep. He really was quite heavy, and Hakkai realised one of his legs was going a little numb. To their right, a figure moved nearer. Gojyo turned his head, quick and instantly alert. 

"Fuck off," he hissed, and his arm tightened round Hakkai's neck. His tail lashed round, thumping on the rug.

"Ah… I was just here to… The changing and bathing rooms are down to the left, sir," the waiter said, not speaking to Gojyo but to Hakkai. 

Gojyo's muscles tensed. Hakkai didn't bother to reply and the waiter bowed and hurriedly stepped back. He was the one from before, with his inadequate little apron. Hakkai became very conscious of the fact that his trousers were round his ankles and that they were being watched, of glances picking over them, far too curious.

The natural upturn of Gojyo's lips had curved down into a sulky frown. He grunted and leaned back, sitting on Hakkai's lap as if he belonged there. His chest was still flushed and strands of hair stuck to his neck in dark lines. The diamond collar shot tiny fragments of light up under his chin and his fingers dug into Hakkai's shoulders, holding on tight. His claws were sharp enough, even though they were short.

"Wouldn't a shower be good?" he said, softly. Calmly, as if he were soothing a wild animal. He wanted to get them both away.

"I don't like getting wet," Gojyo said, glaring. 

"Is that true?" 

He ran his hands up Gojyo's sides as he spoke and Gojyo settled a little more heavily into his lap. He squinted and Hakkai heard the thump of the tail again. 

"Well. Maybe not." His nostrils flared and he tossed his head back, glowering down at Hakkai. "Guess what," he said, his lips twisting. "Damn waiters never call me sir," he said, loudly. "They don't even bother fucking speaking to me."

Which led Hakkai to questions he didn't want to ask, not right now. 

"So, why bother coming here then?" he asked. 

"Because I want to," Gojyo shot back. "I told you. I do what I like,"

His eyes were perfectly unreadable. And yet that gave such a lot away. He hadn't sounded very happy when he'd first walked in, not at all. And what had Sato meant exactly by gift? Just for one night, to buy Hakkai's good will? But Hakkai always liked to think in the longer term. That was where Sato fell down. No strategy.

"I'm very sure you could go anywhere, do anything," said Hakkai. "Any time you like."

"Yeah, well," Gojyo muttered. He bent his neck a little so that a curtain of hair fell forward over his eyes. "I do."

As long as Sato lets you out? Hakkai reached up to touch the diamond collar, running his fingers along it. 

"Is this yours?" 

Gojyo just looked at him, then knocked his hand away with a swift, sharp slap. It was almost shocking. 

"Shut up," Gojyo growled, pinning him back to the chair with both hands.

Hakkai put his hand back on Gojyo's side, stroking his thumb over a rib. Gojyo was breathing hard, from anger this time, although he didn't seem in any hurry to get away. Hakkai thought he really shouldn't be so pleased about that, but he was. Gojyo was arching into Hakkai's touch a little, almost unconsciously. 

"Because I could give you something far more… tasteful," Hakkai said, still stroking. "Something that suits you better." 

Gojyo leaned closer, till his face was inches away and his soft breath blew right over Hakkai's mouth. Hakkai was very aware of Gojyo's weight, and of the way Gojyo's hips had begun to move again, tight insistent thrusts. 

"I know what you want," he hissed. "Don't think you can fool me." He licked over Hakkai's cheek, then moved to his mouth. His fingers twisted into Hakkai's hair and pulled his head back. "I can see it plain as anything in your eyes."

"What would that be?" Hakkai said, as Gojyo kissed his throat. His mouth was dry. 

"You want to take me home with you. Keep me as your fucking pet."

"Oh. Yes," Hakkai said, seeing no value in lies at this point. "Something like that."

"Sato won't like it."

"I thought you did what you wanted?"

Over Gojyo's shoulder, he saw the two heavies, coming closer. Coming to collect Gojyo. His hands tightened unthinkingly on Gojyo's skin, and even though he hadn't consciously meant it as a warning, Gojyo instantly flicked a glance over his shoulder. He looked back at Hakkai.

"I've heard it all before." He bit Hakkai's lower lip, hard, and thrust down with his hips. "Doesn't mean I'll say no," he added, quietly, then slipped away and got to his feet, facing the room. "Back off," he snarled at the two men. "We're not done yet."

Hakkai pulled his pants up and fastened his shirt, as quickly as he was able, then stood up. This wasn't entirely wise, he was sure. He put his arm round Gojyo's waist and pulled him closer. He didn't know what he was expecting, but Gojyo leaned into his side, warm and solid. It felt like trust, or at the very least a united front. Something Hakkai wasn't used to. The men's glances moved nervously from between them. 

"We don't want any trouble, sir. Mr Sato said-- "

"I'll deal with Mr Sato," Hakkai cut in. "But Gojyo stays with me." Hakkai glanced at him and saw he was grinning, baring his teeth. He looked more than a little frightening. "Like he said, we're not finished." 

 

*

 

This guy smelled good. Gojyo squatted on the back seat of the car and stared at Hakkai, watching his glossy hair catch the streetlights. On the way out, past the silent staring people, they hadn't had time to grab much more than his coat: it was soft wool and came down to his bare toes. He pulled it closer round him. He loved his coat.

"You think Sato's gonna to kill you?" he said. 

"No," Hakkai said.

"Why not?"

"I won't let him."

"Huh. You're confident, I'll give you that." 

"He's not clever enough." Hakkai turned his head slightly, enough to see he was smiling. "He let me have you, didn't he?"

There wasn't much to say to that. Gojyo wrapped his arms round his knees and went back to staring at Hakkai's head and breathing in his scent over the dead, oily stink of the car.

The new place was grey concrete and windows with mirrored glass. Inside it smelled of carpet cleaner and dust. In the lobby, acres of red carpet set him on edge. Gojyo snarled at the old man sitting at the desk just because he could, and he heard the man complaining at them all down the corridor. 

"Please don't upset Mr Kimura," Hakkai said, letting them in. 

"Why not?" said Gojyo. 

"Technically I'm not allowed pets."

Gojyo stopped in the doorway, watching Hakkai slip his shoes off. The tiles were cold under his feet. If he closed his eyes he could pick up the scents from the other apartments: food, someone who was very sick. A pregnant woman.

"Is that what you think I am?"

"No. It was a bad joke. Sorry."

Hakkai's place was painted white. There were paintings on the wall, weird lumpy vases in nooks and on shelves. Hakkai liked them so much he'd lit them up with little spotlights. 

"Do you like it?" Hakkai said. 

He was standing just inside the door, watching Gojyo. 

"What are they?"

"Antiques. Please don't break them."

Gojyo turned in a circle: tiled kitchen through there, a bedroom, a balcony.

"It's small."

"You won't have your own room, I'm afraid."

"Don't need my own room."

"There's only one bed."

"Don't need one. You're gonna fuck me in yours, aren't you?"

Hakkai didn't answer that straight away. He took his jacket off and ran a hand over the front of his shirt. It was stained and crumpled from before. He came closer, so close that he could raise his hand and cup Gojyo's cheek. Gojyo breathed in: he smelled so good, sweat and sex and skin that Gojyo wanted to lick and fasten his teeth in. Better than anything else in here.

"Yes," Hakkai said. 

Gojyo let his eyes close, just so he could hear better. The way he spoke was different from anyone else, each word all low and so clear. It was like being kissed. He loved being kissed. He remembered just how Hakkai had done that, buried deep inside him. 

"You don’t actually belong to me, you know." 

"Yeah, yeah."

"The door's not locked. You can leave any time."

"Okay, whatever."

Hakkai traced cool light fingers across Gojyo's mouth and jaw, over the faint pinprick scars from where the long hairs had been taken out from his cheeks, over his jaw. He touched the collar round Gojyo's neck, tracing the line of it, until he hooked a finger underneath it and tugged gently. Gojyo opened his eyes. Hakkai was really close now, but he hadn't needed to look to know that. He could feel the heat from Hakkai's breath and his body, could smell the muskiness of his shirt and his hair.

"This will have to go, I'm afraid," Hakkai whispered, then leaned in to kiss the spot just above the leather band. "It's tasteless. It doesn't do you justice"

"No. I kinda like it," Gojyo said, shivering. "It's worth a lot."

Hakkai's lips moved against his skin, and then-- oh -- wet tongue licking right over his collarbone, then soft sucking kisses. He curled his arms around Hakkai's waist and Hakkai moaned, like the sound was caught in his chest somewhere. 

"Let's go to bed," Hakkai said, mouth still on his neck. 

He put both hands on Gojyo's shoulders, squeezing the soft wool, so then it was pretty easy to grab Hakkai's arms and flip him round and pin him face first to the wall. He wasn't expecting it, which made him just a little bit dumb in Gojyo's eyes. But only a little.

Gojyo leaned on him to keep him in place, then pushed his nose into Hakkai's hair. It was soft and cool against his lips. Hakkai's heart was banging against his ribs: Gojyo could feel it all through his chest. Hakkai's ass was tight and firm and it rubbed against his stiffening dick in a really good way. He breathed in, feeling Hakkai pull hard at his hands, twice, then stop. He tightened his hold, holding Hakkai still easily. 

"I could snap your spine right now if I wanted."

"What's stopping you?" Hakkai said.

Give him credit, his voice hardly shook. Gojyo slid an arm around Hakkai's waist, feeling lithe muscle and the heat from his skin seeping through the thin shirt. He circled Hakkai's wrists, pinning them to the wall above his head, then licked the back of his neck. It made Hakkai gasp, then moan through hid teeth. He wanted to bite and suck and fuck him, right now. Maybe he would. Maybe. 

"You don't get to tell me what to do," Gojyo said. "You need to know that."

"No-- I-- I'll remember that."

Gojyo's short clipped claws were still sharp enough to tear Hakkai's shirt straight down the back. He bent his head and licked over Hakkai's spine. Hakkai shuddered against him, pushing back like he wanted more. He was hard under Gojyo's hand, stiff and hot and aching for it. Gojyo could practically taste it at the back of his throat. 

"I don't wanna hurt anyone," Gojyo said, and it came out all hissy.

Hakkai just leaned back against him for a long time and Gojyo was glad to stay like that, warm and pressed tight together. He stroked over Hakkai's dick through his pants, squeezing it a little. Hakkai moved his head so that his cheek rubbed against Gojyo's.

"I won't let you," he said. Then, "Please take that coat off."

Gojyo left it in a red woolly pool on the floor; stepping into the cool air of the apartment was like stepping into cold water. He shivered all over, before Hakkai grabbed his hand and tugged him into the bedroom, walking backwards so he was looking at Gojyo all the time, gaze sweeping his body from his toes up to his hair. 

"I want you," Hakkai said, as they stumbled down the hall and into a dark room. There was a bed, neatly made and perfectly smooth. Gojyo shoved him and Hakkai fell back on it. "Oh. God." 

He pushed Hakkai's hands away from his belt, yanking it open and dragging his trousers down and off. Shoes and socks off. The remains of the shirt, a silver watch with a black leather strap. They landed where they fell.

"What's this?" Gojyo said, fingering a thin silver chain around Hakkai's neck. A small silver cross hung from it. 

"It belonged to my-- wife," Hakkai said. 

"She died." He planted his hands on the pillow each side of Hakkai's head and studied that suddenly freaked-out look in his eyes. 

"How-- how do you know that?"

Gojyo couldn't explain it, not in any way Hakkai would understand. He caught more than words, like he could see what that person wasn't saying. It made being with people all the time kind of hard, and made him want to blank his mind a lot of the time. Fucking helped. 

"I just can tell," Gojyo said, touching Hakkai's cheek. He fiddled with the clasp and the chain came free, slithering off Hakkai's neck onto the sheets. 

"I don't know if I wanted you to do that," Hakkai said, choked up like he had a hand round his throat. He put his hands on Gojyo's hips and stroked them, touched Gojyo's stomach and bare chest and his shoulders. His fingers shook. He was hard, pressed tight up against Gojyo's thigh.

"Oh. Wait," said Gojyo.

The buckle slid open easily and it was good not to have that almost-too-tight constriction pressing on his throat, except now he felt more naked somehow. He slid it around Hakkai's neck and fixed it on, and all the while Hakkai just stared at him wide eyed like a cat fixated on a bird. The diamonds glittered at his throat, brilliant and sharp against his skin.

"That's pretty," Gojyo said, touching them. He leaned down. "It's so pretty. It suits you better than me." 

Hakkai made a small noise, then reached up and dragged him close. His mouth was beautiful, so soft beneath Gojyo's, opening for Gojyo's tongue. He slid it against Hakkai's, licking along length of it and pushing hard so that Hakkai made a tight strangled moan. He stroked over Hakkai's sharp teeth and sucked at his tongue. He arched when Hakkai slid both palms flat down his back. He had strong hands: Gojyo liked that. One of them curled round the base of his tail, stroking it, and he groaned right into Hakkai's mouth and pushed against his warm smooth skin.

"Oh yeah," he moaned. 

"Is that-- good?"

"I'm sensitive there."

"Oh," Hakkai said, except it was more a breath. He stroked again. "Where else are you sensitive?"

"Everywhere normal," Gojyo said. "Nnhh. Everywhere." He stared into Hakkai's eyes, real close up so that they were big and swimmy. He sucked at the hollow of Hakkai's throat and licked away the sweat there. Beautiful salt taste. He sucked harder and let his weight pin Hakkai to the bed. "Everywhere you touch me."

He didn't know how long they lay together, just pressed tight against each other, moving just enough to rub together and pant and suck at each other's mouths. He had his thigh between Hakkai's leg and Hakkai's cock laid hot and thick against it, the slick head nudging against Gojyo's with each tight thrust they made. Gojyo watched, one hand cupping Hakkai's balls, the other in his hair, just feeling the softness of it. The diamond collar scattered tiny shards of light under Hakkai's chin and onto Gojyo's chest. 

He let Hakkai touch him anywhere he wanted, let him pry his fingers into Gojyo's body, tease him open where he was still slick and soft from before. Hakkai groaned and bit at his mouth hard enough to sting, but Gojyo didn't care because he wanted more. He let Hakkai roll him over and spread him open and make him slicker, his tongue stabbing hard into Gojyo's body until Gojyo drew his knees up and arched back. He wanted to be fucked and filled up with Hakkai's scent and touch and the taste of him. He ached. 

"Fuck me now," he said, hoarse and low. "Please."

He couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted to say please or to beg for anything, or had even needed to. He twisted to look at Hakkai over his shoulder. The black curve of his tail lashed across Hakkai's stomach and chest and curled around his side.

"You feel so good," Hakkai gasped, as he pushed the head of his cock inside. He laid wet kisses on the back of Gojyo's neck and his shoulders as he moved, sliding deep in one long endless thrust. He flattened himself to Gojyo's back and licked his neck, breath damp on Gojyo's skin. His hips jerked unsteadily and he moaned against Gojyo's skin. "So hot inside."

Gojyo clung to Hakkai's pillow, burying his nose to catch the faint scent of Hakkai's hair. He pressed his face to smooth cotton and let his teeth close on it as Hakkai fucked into him, each stroke pressing him down into the bed. Gojyo moaned and spread himself wider and panted, shaking from the heat and the friction and the sharp aching pleasure of it.

Hakkai's hand slid under him, curving under his hip and pushing down to grip him tight and stroke him. He was so ready, so hot and hard, that it only took seconds, a few tight strokes before he was spurting hard into Hakkai's hand, onto the sheets and his own stomach. Sound dimmed but he knew he was making noise, loud too, muffled by the pillow and by the high desperate sounds Hakkai was making. He kissed Gojyo's neck and thrust slow and hard as he came.

Gojyo didn't care that Hakkai draped himself on his back afterwards, or that he tangled his fingers in Gojyo's hair and played with it. Gojyo thought he might fall asleep, just like this, with Hakkai softening inside him. Just like this, in this strange room with this weird guy that he hadn't known for more than half a day. 

"We should clean up," Hakkai said, in this soft fuzzy voice that made Gojyo's stomach twist. He liked it.

Hakkai had made the bed all neat again by the time Gojyo was done and he was waiting in it, the sheets pulled up to his chest. Gojyo crawled in next to him and stretched out, as close as he could get. Hakkai turned to face him. 

"You can stay for as long as you want," he said, and stroked cool fingers up over Gojyo's side.

"As long as we fuck?"

"No. I'm not like him. Sato. That's not part of the deal."

"So we have a deal?"

"Well, no. Actually, we don't." 

Gojyo looked into Hakkai's eyes, really looked as hard as he could. Hakkai blinked once, slowly. 

"You're still wearing my diamonds," Gojyo said.

Hakkai flushed a faint pink. "Ah, yes. I am."

"You can keep them if you like them."

"But. The diamonds."

"Don't care."

"You have this, then," Hakkai said. In his palm lay the thin silver chain. The cross twinkled and caught the light. "Here." He leaned up on one elbow and fastened it round Gojyo's neck, arranging it so the little cross fell into the dip at the base of Gojyo's throat. Gojyo craned to get a glimpse of it.

"Does it suit me better?"

Hakkai nodded. "Far more. You can look after it for me."

"Hey, is it lucky?" 

"No," Hakkai said, slow, like it hurt. "But maybe it can be."

**Author's Note:**

> For Emungere, for her perversions challenge request! Thank you for such an inspiring one. Thanks to Daegaer for beta.


End file.
